Watcher
by Lady Serebi
Summary: Mari had always been watching him...So when he disappears, she can't help but think about the old days as she hopes the newest set of Warriors can find him...


_**Watcher**_

_Just a short one-shot as I figure out what else I want to write...Bit of a writers block on my other stories..._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mabinogi, Ferghus would sell Tioz and wouldn't fail as much. And Fleta would finally sell that damn Bat set. But I don't, so awh...

xxx

She had always loved him, even as the young Mari. To her, she was everything a girl could want. A knight in shining armor, minus the shining armor. He was her prince...But even then, she was eager to prove to her prince that she could defend herself, hold her own as Tarlach and Ruairi both could.

Tarlach and Ruairi were both very, very well known, while she...She was only the little child with the bow and arrows that always seemed to be following behind them. To outsiders, she was a little tag-along, always wanting to see what her heros were doing, up to the point where she would follow them into dangerous dungeons.

In a way, that was true. They were both her heros, espicially Ruairi. He was fearless, an almost unmoveable force of power. A juggernaut. He could defeat even the most powerful monsters with his smash, his heavy and powerful sword always causing him to hunch over to his right side. One time, she had tried to pick it up, and was surprised at its weight. To be able to lift such a heavy blade...Ruairi must have been of extreme strength. She idolized him.

He had defeated the giant spider that she had accidently drawn the attention of, defeated the skeleton that was almost about to attack her, and annihilated the worst of the worst for her...All without breaking a sweat. In her idolization, she vowed to become as powerful as Ruairi in her strength...So that he would be the one watching her as she defeated dangerous monsters and saved her friends. And maybe, when she could do that...He would love her back.

She had always been certain that he thought of her only as a little sister...When Morgant and his allies came to attack her, he cried out in fear for her. She had adored that moment, before everything else went down the drain.

The Goddess had saved her...And made her the watcher of the Soul Stream. She saw many, many people pass by in her years as guardian of the Soul Stream. None of them caught her interest like Ruairi, however...

Then, there were three. They all came not far after each other, and it almost seemed like her old gang inverted. Two females, a red-headed hot-head with high melee skills, a blond-haired mage with a love for icebolt and ice spears, and...A pink-haired male elf, a haughty smirk on his face as always as he flirted with his female team-mates, knocking out fearful monsters with ease. Her interest peaked, she began to watch over them more closely than anyone else before.

Then, one day, the red-head recieved a dream from the Goddess that sounded shockingly similar to what Ruairi's had been...And the three set out to save the Goddess. Watching over them...She had found out many surprising things. As they stared down Morgant, Mores appeared...And sacrificed himself to save them. The Goddess and Mari fended off Morgant, and as he fled Mari cried over her deceased father.

Watching over them even after they had saved the Goddess...She had found out that not only Tarlach was alive, but so was Ruairi. Even as he opposed the Goddess, Mari couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as she watched the battle between good and evil. Even more powerful than usual thanks to the Dark Knight, he seemed to be a fearsome enemy...And Mari knew he was not the same man she traveled with anymore. Even though he had changed...She desperately wanted to watch over him, make sure he was safe...She did not want to lose her love again. Even opposing the Goddess that had saved her very life...She did not want him to die. Never again would she allow herself to lose him.

Even with her aiding his battle, he could not fend himself against Morgant's plans...And she was scared she would lose him again as he was sacrificed to Cromm Cruiach. The golden dragon had no plans for him, or any that had been revealed until his death by the trio she had watched so closely...But even then, Cromm Cruiach's death had all been a plot by another dragon.

Now...Not even the trio she looked over could find him, despite their tremendous attempts. She prayed to the Goddess every day that he would be kept safe, and that her new-found allies would remain true to their task of saving the world.

Until then, however, she would continue to watch over Erinn every day for a sign. Eventually...Eventually the two would be together again. The ties that bind do not seperate so easily. Fate would not allow it. One day, she was sure that she would see her beloved Ruairi again.

It was only a matter of time for the bird-watcher to see the beloved bird she so sought out...

xxx

_Yays~ :D I've only finished up to g7 so far, so...Not really sure what all happens in g8. Stupid boars. But yeah, internet was ought while I was finishing g1 on a different character, went through some pictures and saw one of Nao appearing in Sidhe to revive someone...And then the plot bunnies attacked._


End file.
